


You're What Home Really Feels Like

by breaking_thoughts



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie, Boys Being Boys, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaking_thoughts/pseuds/breaking_thoughts
Summary: Richie likes Eddie. Eddie likes Richie. Now KISS! (AU- None of the Pennywise shit actually happened cuz they all need happiness so i can crush it and make it better again!)





	1. My Eddie Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> SO first Reddie fic, probably butt. I'm trying here. i'll update as SOON as I can but i can't promise it'll be frequent. but i hope you guys like it!

“It’s not like that, Beverly.” Eddie said to her, defensively, Walking home from school.   
“It sure seems like it. He looks at you the way Bill looks at me”  
Eddie feel silent. Sure, he’s noticed Richie looking at him like that but come on. It’s Richie Tozier.  
“All I’m saying is don’t rule it out so fast. He might surprise you.”  
The rest of the walk was filled with conversation about how Bill is working on his stutter and how Richie still sucks at Street Fighter.  
Later on that week, all of the losers were at Bill’s house for a movie night. Eddie was really nervous around Richie ever since Bev pointed out that he “likes” him.   
“Hey, Eds!”  
Oh my god. Again with the nicknames.   
“Don’t call me that.”  
Richie just laughed as he drank the beer that was in his hand.   
“Rich, you actually drink that shit?” Eddie asked with a disgusted face.   
“Uh, yeah…?”  
Eddie just looked grossed out.   
“You know, Beer and Vaginas have almost the same acidity levels, with an average pH of 4.5. So, you’re basically drinking a vagina.”   
“You don’t drink vagina, Eddie. I know you’re gay and stuff but that’s common sense.”  
“Oh, Totally didn’t know that, Asshole.” “I mean I could find a way to drink your moms vag-” Eddie cut Richie off before he could even finish the sentence.   
“Shut up, Trashmouth. That’s freaking disgusting.” All Richie could do was laugh.  
Hours passed and everyone started going home. The only ones left were RIchie, Eddie and Bev. Of course Bev was gonna stay. That’s Bill’s girlfriend. Eddie picked up the hint in the silence that they should leave. But the thing was: Eddie was scared to leave.   
“Come on, Eds. I’ll take ya home.”   
Eddie got more nervous by the minute. “Uh...Yeah. Sure.”  
Richie smirked and teasing opened Eddie’s Door for him.   
“My Eddie Spaghetti”  
Eddie rolled his eyes as he got in the car, clenching his fist together. As Richie was driving, he rolled down the window as he lit a cigarette. Eddie was trying not to show that he was lost in thought, thinking back on all of the times Richie could’ve hinted at him liking him. As Eddie realized Bev was probably right about the whole situation, Eddie grew more anxious.   
“Would you please roll up that goddamn window, Richie? It’s 20 fucking degrees outside and I don’t know about you but I’m fucking freezing.” Richie looked shocked then curious. He put out the half-smoked cigarette and put it back in his box.   
“Alright, Eds. What the fuck is your problem? You’ve been bitchy all night.”  
“Nothing.”  
“It’s something.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Something.”  
“Would you fucking drop it already, Richie?”  
“Not until you tell me. What’s your problem? What’s your problem? What’s your problem?”  
“You act like you like me and I’m fucking confused. That’s my fucking problem, Richie!”  
Richie turned red and got speechless. “I, uh, Ma-maybe?”  
“Whaddya mean ‘maybe’? That’s not something you say maybe to.”  
Richie pulled over and stared at those chocolate eyes and damn, did Richie love looking at them.  
Richie didn’t even say anything. He just leaned in, his eyes flickering down to Eddie’s lips then back up at him until his lips were pressed against Eddie’s. Eddie froze for a second, not knowing how to react. God, he’s liked Richie for as long as he can remember. His dark mop of curls on his head, his dark eyes, his big hands, that wicked but adorable smile. Everything about Richie was recorded as perfect in Eddie’s mind.  
He’s pulled back into reality when he felt the loss of pressure on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw a flustered Richie Tozier.  
“Eddie- I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that. It was dickish and I should’ve asked instead of just planting one on yo-”  
Richie was cut off by Eddie slamming their lips together.


	2. Fair Enough Eddie Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. it'll pick up soon but this chapter is really short cuz I've just been really busy. Hope you guys like it!!!! oh! they're 18 in this and seniors in high school so they're of age.

Richie was quick to kiss back, trying to get Eddie to grant his tongue entrance. Eddie eventually let Richie’s tongue in, returning the favor. A few minutes was spent like this. The two of them in a car, tongues getting tangled, curses being traded. Eddie was the first to pull away.   
“As much as I love making out with you, I really need to get home before my mom has a fucking aneurysm.”  
“Fair enough, Eddie bear.”  
“Dude, you know my mom calls me that and it’s weird. Don’t start calling me that.”  
Richie just laughed and drove his Eddie Spaghetti home. God, Richie couldn’t think of one thing he didn’t like about Eddie. To be honest, he Loved everything about him. His shorts and polos, his hair, his tan skin, his fucking panic attacks. All of it was just a box of perfect with a bow made out of cuteness.   
The rest of that night was spent on the phone with Richie. Eddie sometimes hiding the phone when his mom would come in. the constant sound of Richie opening and closing his window hinting that he was smoking. Richie cursing when he couldn’t find his lighter or when he trips over a bong or something in his messy room. Eddie constantly hinting at Richie that he had to shower and should get off the phone and Richie distracting him, making him talk longer. It was all just perfect to them.  
“I really need to shower, Rich.”  
“Want some company in there?”  
Eddie could tell he was joking but he still turned red even though no one would see (thank god).  
“Goodnight, Richieeeeee.”  
“Night, Eds.”  
“Don’t call me th-”  
Richie hung up, laughing before Eddie could finish the sentence. God, Eddie loves that Dick. Wait. Did I just say Eddie loves that dick? Oh boy.


End file.
